


Take Me For A Ride

by rboudreau



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U.gust - Day 2: "The person running the rollercoaster is really hot”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me For A Ride

Zach wasn’t going to lie: he wasn’t the biggest fan of roller coasters. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of them, but he didn’t get a rush out of them either.

Flirting with hot people, though. _That’s_ what he got a rush off of. And this guy running one of the roller coasters at Disney was definitely a 10. He had this bright pink mohawk, what were probably the shortest shorts he’d ever seen on a guy, and had this permanent smile that Zach couldn’t stop staring at.

He’d let Peyton convince him to go on the roller coaster -- just once, he’d said. But then he’d seen the guy and had instantly stopped complaining about everything. He watched the guy talking to little girls dressed as princesses and little boys who were anxiously awaiting their turn on the ride, and the smile never once fell off his face. They got closer and closer to the front of the line, and Zach eventually got close enough to see the guy’s name was Frankie, printed largely on a button pinned to his shirt. He kept repeating it over and over again in his head, testing how it sounded.

They got to the front of the line about ten minutes later and he grinned as he saw Frankie eyeing his chest and abs, which he could see since Zach took his shirt off after he started sweating through it earlier in the day.

Zach leaned against the metal gate that separated the line of people from the booth Frankie was standing in and rested his chin in his hand, pulling his best flirtatious smile.

“Hey,” he called to Frankie. Frankie looked at him and Zach was happy to see that smile aimed at him.

“Hi,” Frankie said cheerfully. “How can I help you?”

“How long have you worked here?” he asked.

“This year is 13 years. I started working here when I turned 18.”

Zach quickly did the math in his head, figuring that made Frankie 31. He wouldn’t have put him at more than a couple years older than himself, so it was a little surprising.

He smiled at Frankie. “Wow, that’s a long time for me to have never seen you here before.”

“Well maybe you have and you just never realized it.”

Zach shook his head. “No, I _definitely_ would have remembered seeing you before. There’s no way I would’ve seen you and not tried to get your number.”

Frankie’s eyes grew wide for a moment, and Zach could’ve sworn his smile got even bigger. “Is that so?”

He nodded. “I probably would come to Disney more often if I knew there was such a nice _attraction_. I’d probably spend all day _riding_ it.”

He watched Frankie’s eyes as they turned fiery and flirty and he reached down to adjust himself as discreetly as possible in his gym shorts.

“Do you use that line on all the roller coaster attendants?” Frankie teased.

He grinned. “I never reuse my material. That was all for you.”

Frankie smiled, and Zach took pleasure in the fact that he hadn’t been shot down yet.

“You haven’t even told me your name.”

Zach did a mental fistpump. “I’m Zach. But you can call me your future husband.”

Frankie opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped as one of the roller coaster carts approached the station. He turned to the knobs in front of him to do his job, making sure the cart stopped and the seat locks were released so people could exit. He turned to Zach and offered another smile.

“Well future husband, you’re up. Nice meeting you. Enjoy the ride.” He winked at Zach, who pouted as Peyton grabbed his arm and tugged him through the gate to get on the roller coaster. He kept his eyes on Frankie as they sat in the cart all the way until they pulled out of the station, heading up the hill towards the first drop.

**

He made eyes at Frankie as he got off the ride and grinned as he got another wink. He winked back at him and followed Peyton to the exit gate, pouting a little as he realized it was on the other side of the track as Frankie, so he wouldn’t be able to talk to him again.

He and Peyton made it out of the gate and found their parents at a bench close by where they waited. Jill looked up at them as they approached and put down her map of the park.

“Oh good, you’re done already. Let’s go.”

Zach looked back at the roller coaster behind them as Jill and Kevin stood up. Peyton was babbling on about how fun the ride had been and Zach ran a hand through his hair nervously as he turned back around to face them.

“Actually,” Zach said, interrupting Peyton’s rant. “I’m gonna stay and ride this one again. But you guys go ahead.”

“Zachary, we’re not separating in the park,” Jill scolded.

Zach rolled his eyes. “Relax, Ma. I’m 24, I think I can handle riding a roller coaster by myself. Go take Peyton to the next ride. Just text me when you want to have dinner and I’ll meet up with you.”

Jill narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “You hate roller coasters. Why do you want to go on this one again?”

“Probably so he can flirt with _Frankie_ again,” Peyton teased, giggling and hiding behind Kevin as Zach tried to shove him.

“Shut up.” He met his parents’ eyes and gave them an innocent look. “What? Am I not allowed to flirt with people?”

“You would flirt with a plant if it looked good enough,” Kevin joked.

“Well trust me, this guy is way hotter than a plant.” He gave them puppy dog eyes and folded his hands together beneath his chin. “Please can I stop being dragged around this park going on rides I don’t want to go on so I can flirt with your future son-in-law?”

Kevin laughed. “What’s that, like the fifth future son-in-law we’ve had this year?” he asked Jill. “Not to mention all the future daughter-in-laws.”

Zach groaned. “Okay, bye, I’m going to get back in line. Have fun making fun of me while I go get laid.”

“Zachary, not in front of your brother.”

“I wasn’t planning on getting laid in front of him,” he said, twisting their words. He escaped a slap to the back of the head from Kevin and skipped off to get back in the line, waving his hand in the air as Jill called for him to keep his cell phone on.

**

Almost an hour later, Zach was finally back at the front of the line. He grinned at Frankie.

“Hey babe.”

Frankie looked up and smiled. “You’re back.”

“Well yea, I didn’t even get a chance to propose last time.”

Frankie laughed. “You’re cute.”

Zach took the encouragement, leaning over the gate some more. “What time do you get off?”

Frankie grinned. “5 o’clock.”

Zach dragged his eyes down Frankie’s body and back up again. “Do you want to get off again at 5:30?”

Frankie hummed, leaning towards Zach after sending the next coaster up the hill. “You’re a real flirt, you know that?”

“I know.” He dropped his eyes to Frankie’s lips and then back up to his eyes. “So? What do you say? Are you going to let me be your Prince Charming?”

“Something tells me you’re more of a Gaston.”

“Only in how ripped and hot I am,” he retorted playfully.

“And how humble you are, obviously,” Frankie added.

“Obviously.”

Frankie grinned at him, shaking his head in amusement. He pressed some buttons on the control board in front of him and then looked back at Zach. “Okay. On one condition.”

Zach perked up. “Anything.”

“You have to buy me dinner first.”

Zach giggled. “That’s your condition?”

“I might be a little easy, but you’ve gotta put a little more effort in than just flirting really well.” He leans against the gate on his side, getting close to Zach. “Buy me dinner, let me get to know my _future husband_ better, and I’ll fuck you for as long as you want,” he whispered.

Zach swallowed hard and nodded. “Deal.” He thought he was going to die from excitement, and then Frankie leaned in to press a short kiss against his lips that left him craving more.

“Enjoy the ride,” Frankie whispered, winking at him as he stepped away and opened the gate for Zach and the rest of the people in line to go on the coaster.

Zach let out a heavy breath, smiling as he made his way to one of the seats of the cart. “Oh I will,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
